Peanut Butter Rippal
by Icicle Streams
Summary: Gippal stumbles upon Rikku in the kitchen, making a bizarre concoction of... peanut butter and vanilla ice cream? Seems like some tasty 'peanut butter' Rippal to me! Birthday fic for LittleAlBhed/Justhavefaith


**_Happy Birthday to LittleAlBhed/Justhavefaith! This is a birthday fic for you. Thank you so much for all the helpful advice you've given me in my first year as a fan fiction writer; I always get really excited to see a review by you. It took me a while to decide what story idea to write out for you, because I really wanted you to like it. So I'm sorry if it's not up to scratch, but I especially hope you enjoy it._**

**_Also, Ripple was misspelled as Rippal on purpose, for our favourite pairing. And Peanut Butter Rippal is really good to make when you have crap el cheapo ice-cream; trust me, I've made it!

* * *

_**

"What're you doing?"

Gippal eyed her with curiosity as she glared up at him from her strange brown and white concoction. She was stirring it with great ferocity in her messy kitchen, surrounded by magic-made icicles, empty jars and ice cream tubs. It was like she was drowning in her own sea of random kitchen supplies... maybe that'd be an excuse to rescue her, in return for a 'thank you' kiss...

"What does it look like I'm doing, genius?"

"Uh... from here it looks like you're pounding the remains of a baby Sand Worm, but that's just my guess."

She rolled her eyes at him, but he could see she was suppressing a smile. He knew exactly how to make her laugh, and seeing her dazzling smile was becoming addictive.

"I'm making Peanut Butter Rippal Ice cream, you retard. What else could I possibly doing?"

Gippal glanced at the far from appetizing goop she was mixing and bit his tongue. He had a whole host of comebacks ready, but each one would end in her getting offended and him getting a black eye. He could make one eye patch look sexy, but two was pushing it.

"So what is... whatever you said you were making?"

She took a deep breath.

"Peanut-Butter-Rippal-Ice-Cream," she spouted out quickly without pause. "Brother bought a whole batch of this gross cheap vanilla ice-cream. So I'm improving it with peanut butter. It's really good!" she added in response to his sceptical cough. "When you stick it in the freezer, the larger clumps of peanut butter freeze, and it's all crunchy and stuff, before it melts on your tongue."

She pouted at him, hands on her hips. Boy, she did look cute when she was annoyed, especially in that oversized frilly yellow apron.

"Hmm..." she mumbled, eying the white and caramel coloured mix. "I think it's ready, come try some."

He picked up a teaspoon from the kitchen counter, but she caught him by surprise by sticking a big spoonful of the bizarre mixture in his face.

"Open," she instructed. Gippal obeyed. "Good?"

He swallowed the ice cream and licked his lips. It _was_ good. He couldn't taste any of the ice cream's crapness; if anything, the sickly over-sweetness of the ice-cream perfectly matched the slightly savoury peanut butter, which was crunchy, just like she'd said.

"Mmm... That is good..." he agreed, digging his spoon into the mixture again.

Rikku was licking her own ladle of the peanutty goodness... Gippal couldn't help staring at the way her tongue glided along the wooden spoon, wondering what it would feel like against his... She was too beautiful...

"What're you staring out?" she demanded, stepping around the counter towards him.

"You have ice cream on your lips," he replied, licking his own.

"I don't feel it..." she said, rubbing at her chin and just missing the tiny speck of peanut butter.

"Allow me..." he said, leaning right up close. He smirked at the blush that had worked its way into her cheeks and the way her lips were just parted in anticipation. Mmm... He'd enjoy this.

"There we go," he said with a mischievous grin as he dabbed at her lip with a tissue. He stood back and grinned at the surprised and slightly disappointed look on her crimson face.

"What, you weren't expected me to kiss you or something, were you?"

She looked down and shook her head vigorously.

"No, of course not!"

He smirked.

"Good. Because I like surprises..." he replied before quickly pulling her towards him and pressing his lips against her. He felt her start with surprise, but was satisfied to feel her body relax against his and her lips move in sync with his. She tasted better than he could ever have imagined, even with the taste of vanilla and peanut butter.

Needless to say, what was left of the Peanut Butter Rippal was completely forgotten and left to melt.

...That is until Tidus burst in, leaving all concerned very red and embarrassed. Suddenly that half-melted peanut butter goop looked extremely good...


End file.
